Bump Battle Royale
- accelerate (player 1) |preq/seq= |development= |credits= |special= |description= }} Bump Battle Royale is an arcade game released on August 1st, 2014. The game contains characters from previous Nitrome releases as well as characters specifically designed for it. Bump Battle Royale was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release and is the first since Rush to accommodate a maximum of four players with or without Touchy. The game loosely draws its basis from bumper cars and sumo wrestling. Controls Hold acceleration key - propel character forward Gameplay Bump Battle Royale is an arena game where the player is tasked with knocking opposing players off the stage. The player controls a character in a bumper car, this character spinning around until the player hits the acceleration key, which causes them to burst in the direction they are facing until the player lets go of the acceleration key. Bump Battle Royale supports up to four player multiplayer with or without Nitrome Touchy, on the game modes Last Man Standing and Team Battle. Campaign levels Campaign serves as the single player mode of the game, being divided up into levels and requiring only a single player. Each level tasks the player with bumping the opposing players off the stage across three rounds. The player can unlock other characters and arenas in this mode. There are three levels that are titled "Royal Rumble"; each of these levels having a different coloured medal. Some levels featured in the July 4th 2014 trailer are: 1: Blue Blue's stage takes place in either Xeno Industries or Dr Nastidious's Lab, it is a flat surface with orange and green enzymes surrounding the table acting as a barrier. Once a player bumps into an enzyme, it explodes and makes a hole for players to pass through. 5: Hazmat Hero Hazmat Hero's stage is a metal barge surrounded by toxic waste with viewer stands containing Nitrome workers who are watching the game. The stands block off the left and right ends, leaving the top and bottom empty. Occasionally someone will throw a bomb onto the course, which will begin to count down to detonation when someone rams into it. The bomb can be pushed off however, but whoever is near the bomb will be stunned for a few seconds if it explode. A bomb can also remove the power-ups from boosted players. 11: Royal Rumble 3 Game modes Bump Battle Royale has three game modes, each which uses the general Bump Battle Royale gameplay but with slightly changed rules. With the exception of campaign, all game modes support multiplayer. Multiplayer supports a total of four players. Campaign :Main section: Bump Battle Royale#Campaign levels Last Man Standing In Last Man Standing the player is pitted against seven other players. The last player standing is the winner. If the player falls down, they can skip to the end or place the bets for the winner and watch the battle to the end Team Battle Team Battle splits the combatants into two teams of four, with the player having to knock the opposing team members of the board. The mode has rankings based on the battle results: So close - only one character is in arena Dominated - two players are on the screen Characters The following Nitrome characters appear as combatants and/or playable characters in Bump Battle Royale: *Robot (Bump Battle Royale, original character) *First clan (Icebreaker series) *Pink angel (Twin Shot series) *Blue (Test Subject series) * Hazmat Hero (Toxic) *Takeshi (Final Ninja series) * Warlock (Mirror Image) * Enemy 585 (Enemy 585) * Cactus man (Off The Rails) *Worker with hair (Nitrome Must Die) *Worker with shaved head (Nitrome Must Die) *Worker with cap (Nitrome Must Die) Stages The following stages appear in Bump Battle Royale: * Test Subject * Twin Shot * Icebreaker * Toxic * Final Ninja * Mirror Image * Enemy 585 * Off the Rails * Nitrome Enjoyment System Pick ups The only pick ups in the game are samples, which power up a character upon being collected. Accolades Accolades are special titles given to a match after it is finished. Only a single accolade is given, accolades given based on the events of the match. *Dodger - Most pushes evaded *Bully - Constantly going after one single player *Brutal - Defeat an opponent quickly *Hoarder - Collecting the most samples * Gambler - Most times almost falling off the screen *Strategist - ? Announcements *'July 4, 2014' - Bump Battle Royale is announced to be in development and a teaser trailer for it is showcased in the post. *'July 18, 2014' - A short video of Bump Battle Royale gameplay is shown, along with more information on the game's gameplay. *'July 25, 2014' - An image of the main character in different colours is posted, along with a release time for the game. File:Bump Battle Royale Preview|The teaser trailer File:Bump Battle Royale - Final Ninja stage preview video|The June 18th 2014 Final Ninja stage preview video File:BumpBattleRoyale-Facebook1.jpg|An image of the Final Ninja stage, posted only on Facebook File:1120-1406134774-Bump-Battle-next-week..png|An image of the main character in four different colours, seen in the July 25th 2014 update File:10389986_10152141542821594_5799196931696430190_n.jpg|An image of the game that was posted only in the Facebook version of the July 25th 2014 update Beta elements The trailer of Bump Battle Royale differs slightly from the final version, most of these differences being found in the game's menus. The first difference is that on the main menu, the cog at the top right side of the screen is transparent inside as opposed to being mostly solid in the final, and that the presence of the chicken on the menu, as the spot where the chicken is at is taken up by the Nitrome Touchy icon in the final. The single player select screen is rather different from the final in that. These differences are the back button and forward buttons found at the bottom left and bottom right side of the screen (respectively) appear simply as arrows, instead of the more stylized arrows used in the final game. Throughout the menus the buttons for activity are different, with being to go back and as the action button, instead of to go back and as the action button in the final. Although the button to go forward was not changed, the icon for the enter button was. The text for selecting a character was slightly changed so that in the horizontal lines of words are more closer to lines above or below it, while in the trailer they are farther apart. Royal Rumbles originally had a blank level icon with a medal on it, this medal coloured bronze for the first Royal Rumble, silver for the second, and gold for the third. The final differences between the beta and final are gameplay, the gameplay in the trailer lacking the round indicator at the bottom of the screen, what round the player is on not being displayed at the start of the round, and how for the countdown the numbers are presented in their regular size instead of appearing enlarged and shrinking on to the stage. Trivia *Although stages use content from their respective games, some stages contain stage content that was made exclusively for Bump Battle Royale, such as: **The Final Stage stage has a helicopter, which was seen in neither Final Ninja nor Final Ninja Zero. **On the Enemy 585 stage, driving over Turner will cause the player to stop and a bar to pop up that has a moving line. Stopping this line in the middle of the bar causes a shockwave to be released. The bar does not appear at all in Enemy 585 nor does it correspond to anything in that game. * This is the first game to initialize a cutscene on the menu if nothing is done for a long time, this cutscene being the game's opening. *Although the stages for Bump Battle Royal are not part of the storyline's of the games they portray (and thus do not influence them), the Final Ninja stage contains an inaccuracy in terms of the series' story in that the helicopter that flies on to the stage is manned by a S.W.A.T. unit from Final Ninja Zero, while the stage is supposed to take place during Final Ninja. References }} Category:Arcade games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:2014 games Category:Racing games Category:Bump Battle Royale